


You're Beautiful

by Burgie



Series: JackxYdris AU [2]
Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 05:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15382047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Tan finds herself roped into druid business, but she only cares about one thing. Loosely ties into Tick.





	You're Beautiful

It had been tough at Moorland stables for the past two weeks without Loretta. Sure, the size of the Bobcatz had been greatly reduced, meaning that Tan had less girls to be in charge of, but it also meant that those left needed to share the stable chores. Tan wasn't even sure if she should be in charge, if she should assume the role of leader in Loretta's absence. That was the job of the co-leader, but... was Tan still the co-leader of the Bobcatz? Loretta had told her that that was going to be Justin's role now, when he got back. She'd sounded so sure of herself, stars in her eyes, her outfit looking especially bright pink that day.

Tan scowled now as she tossed down the saddle that she'd just finished cleaning. That day had ruined her life, and Loretta had had no idea. She hadn't seen the barely-concealed hurt on Tan's face, of course she hadn't, because Tan had gotten very good at concealing her pain. It was how she'd managed to remain best friends with Loretta for so long, after all. One couldn't let Loretta see how much she hurt them, not if one wanted to be friends with her.

"Tan." The sound of his voice almost made her scowl deepen, but she tried to put a pleasant smile on her face as she turned around to face Justin, who was strolling towards her from the direction of Mrs Holdsworth's house. He'd probably been spending time with the druids again, those kooky weirdos up near Valedale.

"What do you want, Justin?" said Tan, letting some of her scorn drip into her voice. She folded her arms in front of her chest.

"Hi, Tan," said Justin, smiling obliviously as he stopped in front of her. "I was just heading up to the Highland, did you want to come?"

"Why would I want to go anywhere with you, Justin Moorland?" asked Tan. "Haven't you done enough?"

"Sorry," said Justin, rubbing the back of his neck. "I can't really control my destiny, I guess. Even if it doesn't make any sense. But I think you'll want to see this."

"What is it, a cool rock?" asked Tan, rolling her eyes. She bent and picked up the saddle again. "I have work to do here, Justin, in case you haven't noticed, I don't have time for your stupid whims."

"No, no, I learned my lesson last time I tried to show you a runestone," said Justin. "This is about Loretta."

"I don't even want to hear her name right now, Justin," said Tan. "She abandoned me, I want nothing more to do with her. As soon as she gets back and takes over again, I'm leaving to join the Bulldogz. I don't care if I don't live there, surely they'd be more than happy to accept an ex-Bobcat."

"I think I know where she is," said Justin, that stupid smile still on his face. Tan immediately snapped around to face him, dropping the saddle.

"What? Where?" asked Tan. "You'd better not be lying, Justin, or I'll end you right here."

"No, no, I'm serious!" said Justin. "Honest! Just come on, are you going to take Hieronymo or do you want to walk up?"

"I'll walk," said Tan. Though the idea of having the ability to get on her horse and flee quickly if it went south was appealing, Hieronymo was currently over at Conrad being fitted for new shoes.

With Justin taking the lead, Tan walked up to the Highland, butterflies in her stomach at the thought of what she might find. Maybe it would be something dangerous, she knew that there were bad things in the world, after all. Things that couldn't be explained. Or maybe she'd just find that Loretta was living up there now. But no... why would she do that? Something wasn't right here. Something stank, and it wasn't just Justin.

"What's going on?" asked Tan when they at last reached the Highland. The large purple circus tent that had been up here for almost a month now (it had been yellow and red before, but Tan guessed that he must have redecorated) was now encased in a glowing pink-purple bubble. Like a forcefield, she guessed, though she wasn't a nerd, she didn't read those Knights of Unistria comic books. Whatever it was, it made her hair stand on end when she walked close to it. She decided to stand not far away instead, crossing her arms in front of her chest and trying not to make it look too much like she was hugging herself. She tried to look annoyed, aloof. But inside, she was terrified. What if something really bad had happened to Loretta? She hadn't felt quite right after coming down from the Highland, but she'd just put it down to being upset over what Loretta had learned and how she'd gloated. But now, she wasn't so sure.

"I don't know," said Justin. "I know that it involves the druids, but-"

"Of course it involves the druids," said Tan, rolling her eyes and throwing her arms out. "Why wouldn't it? Ugh, I wish Louisa had never come here, then the druids wouldn't have brought all this stuff here."

"Actually, my grandfather would've brought them here if I hadn't," said Justin, looking sheepish as though he wasn't talking about things beyond human reckoning. Tan glared at him.

"Great, then I wish you'd never been born," said Tan. "Ydris was right about one thing- you ruined everything!"

"You saw Ydris?" asked Justin. Tan growled, gesturing at the sky.

"Why are you so-" A Russian curse slipped past her lips, though of course, Justin couldn't understand it. "Yes, we saw Ydris, I told you last week!"

"Oh," said Justin, the realisation dawning on him. "You just said the fortune teller." Tan paced away angrily, still cursing him out in Russian.

About half an hour later, judging by the time on Tan's watch (the same one that she'd lost what seemed like so long ago now), three other riders appeared on the highland. One had a strange-looking clock contraption on the back of his beautiful black Lusitano (which Tan also hated after Hieronymo had lost the role to Sirio, that gorgeous bastard), but two of the riders stepped through the forcefield after it fell. The other stayed outside.

"So, Linda, what's the plan?" asked Justin, walking over to the dark-skinned girl who sat astride a gorgeous chestnut stallion with a white mane and tail.

"Jack and Louisa are going to disable Ydris with the Cosmic Clock, and then we have to run in once the clock gives the signal," said Linda.

"What signal?" asked Justin. Tan groaned, wishing that she were anywhere but here. Justin's stupidity was numbing her brain.

"It'll be like a gong," said Linda. "You'll know it when you hear it." She looked over at Tan. "Oh, hello."

"I hope you don't mind but I brought Tan with me," said Justin. "I figured that she should be here."

"Oh, wow, that was actually smart of you, Justin," said Linda. "Good job." Tan almost laughed.

"I still don't know why I'm here," said Tan. "Justin said that Loretta's up here but I don't see her."

"Oh, she's inside the tent," said Linda. "You see, Ydris kinda... turned her into a horse." Tan stared blankly at her. Then, she laughed.

"Was that supposed to be some kind of joke?" asked Tan, though the laugh had been mostly a knee-jerk reaction. Any humour died completely when Linda shook her head, though.

"Justin, tell her," said Linda.

"Oh, okay. Uh, I have this horse sense, I guess you could call it? It lets me sense horses, but I got this weird sense about all of the horses on this highland. Most of them aren't horses at all, but people. Only four are true horses, three of them being Soul Steeds, the rest... they're humans. Or they were," said Justin. Tan shook her head.

"So, what, you're saying that Loretta has been trapped here as a horse for the past two weeks?" asked Tan, rubbing her arms. Justin nodded.

"Yeah, pretty much," said Justin. Tan closed her eyes, trying to breathe deeply. A small part of her knew that it made sense. Knew that horses were never just horses on Jorvik. But the rest...

"You should be a storyteller, Justin," said Tan. "Make a living off of the stories, like the one you just told me."

"He's telling the truth," said Linda. "I saw her too. All of the missing Bobcatz have been turned into light grey Lusitanos."

"I don't believe you," said Tan, shaking her head. But she did. A gong rang out, shaking the air itself, accompanied by a scream of pure pain. It made Tan shiver, but both Justin and Linda looked alert.

"Showtime," said Linda. "C'mon, Justin, we've got some girls-turned-horses to save. And a foal." Tan still had no idea what they were on about, but Linda and Justin entered the circus tent together. A moment later, Tan followed, her curiosity piqued.

Inside the tent, it looked... just like a normal circus tent. Really the only oddity was the man who lay sprawled over that weird clock contraption, groaning in pain while the other man, Jack, stared down at him from horseback. Louisa was nowhere to be seen, but Linda stood and stared at the horses clustered at the other side of the ring. The two different-coloured horses, one sooty buckskin and the other... golden? Really? Tried to keep the frightened horses in check, nickering at them and nudging them to get them to stay still.

"Okay, fine, I'll let them go, just... please, make it stop. I can't change them back like this," said the injured man. The sight of him so clearly in pain made Tan feel sick. They'd done this to him, those druids. Surely, they couldn't be as great as people said if they resorted to torture.

But, before the clock could be destroyed, the ground shook. Tan almost fell, and the horses all whinnied and started to trot off in concern.

"Oh no," said Linda, staring at something that Tan couldn't see. "Let's get the horses, Tan, you can help."

"Right," said Tan. She still didn't see Loretta, but if she was one of these horses...

"Loretta's this one," said Justin, gesturing to one of the horses that looked identical to the rest. And yet, the way she held her head, the way she didn't run as much as the others... yes, this one was definitely Loretta. Tan stopped in front of her, ignoring the rumbling of the ground, the rippling of the air as tentacles punched through from another dimension. All she could do was stare at this beautiful creature before her.

"Loretta?" said Tan, holding out her hand. The mare nudged her open palm with her muzzle, and Tan stroked the fur by her ear. "You're beautiful. I guess it makes sense that you'd make the most beautiful horse. But I prefer you as a human." There was a dim roar, and the ground shook more violently than before.

"Tan, we have to go!" Justin called. Tan looked around, momentarily broken from her daze.

"Come on, Loretta, we have to go," said Tan. "You'll be your beautiful, human self again in no time." But Loretta shook her head, too scared to move. Her legs trembled, but she didn't take a single step. She couldn't. Tan could see no other way. "I'm sorry about this, Loretta." And, praying that Loretta wouldn't suddenly bolt, Tan pulled herself up onto the horse, glad that she'd practiced how to mount bareback. Digging her heels into Loretta's sides, Tan rode out of the circus tent, dodging around the flailing tentacles and ignoring their existence for the most part. She had more important things to do.

Seeing Loretta again after being without her for so long made Tan almost uncomfortably aware of something that she'd known for a long time. Ever since she'd met Loretta in high school, really. And, while Loretta couldn’t talk back or interrupt… she’d never get a better chance.

"You know, you're the reason I'm even here on Jorvik?" said Tan after dismounting outside the circus tent. Loretta blew air at her, then bent her head to graze. "I came here for school, and then... then I met you. And you were just..." Tan shook her head, grinning at the memory even as tears pricked her eyes. "You were amazing. This beautiful, popular girl who knew her way around a horse. Around the dressage ring. I came home for the holidays and told dad and he... originally, he'd only planned on being here long enough for me to go to school, since there aren't that many good equine schools in Russia. But after he saw how happy I was, he decided to stay. Maybe he knew, even before I did. I don't know."

Loretta continued to graze, clearly hungry after weeks stuck in that tent. At least, she thought it had been weeks.

"Can you even understand me right now?" asked Tan. Loretta lifted her head, turning one ear towards Tan. Tan smiled. "Good. Because I need you to hear this when you can't keep interrupting me or call me a sap. And you can call me a sap all you want after if you want, I don't care. I'm just so glad to have you back because..."

Tan took a deep breath, trying to fight the fear. Right now, she was glad that she was in Jorvik. Here, she couldn't be thrown into a jail cell for what she was about to say.

"Because I like you. Like, like. Love. I love you, Loretta, and I know you probably don't feel the same way, I know you like Justin, I know I'm just a pathetic lesbian in love with her best friend and being the worst stereotype, but... it's how I feel. It's how I've felt since high school, Loretta, and at first I thought it was just admiration for a good rider, but eventually I noticed that others didn't look at you that way. Didn't talk about you like that. But I never told you because I didn't know how you'd take it. Sure, you're fine with Katie, but she's not your BFF and co-leader. I just always felt like it'd be different for me."

Tan trembled, glad that the truth was out now but terrified of the outcome. Maybe Loretta would run away? Maybe she'd whinny and dump a load of manure on her shoes? Maybe she'd bite or kick her? But, while Tan trembled and tears leaked from her eyes, she felt something shoving against her chest. She opened her eyes, surprised to find Loretta staring at her with big, brown eyes.

"W-what?" said Tan, her lower lip trembling. Loretta blew air at her, lifting her head to better look Tan in the eye. Something about that look made Tan feel warm inside, like it was okay. Tan laughed, relieved, and ran her hand over Loretta's forelock. "When you're human again, we can talk about this more. Have a proper conversation, I guess. But wow, I'm so glad you're okay with it."

Feeling light as air, Tan walked down from the Highland, Loretta trotting along beside her. To anyone who asked, she told them that Loretta was just someone else's horse who she was looking after. Loretta didn't let anyone else touch her, only Tan. But then, after only a few minutes had passed, Loretta suddenly collapsed in the paddock just outside of the stableyard. Tan ran to her, frightened, but Loretta's heart was still beating.

"Should I get the vet or Jenna?" Tan asked aloud. But Loretta was originally human, maybe... and then, the horse's body began to change. Tan scrambled back, watching in horrified fascination as the horse's body shifted, legs shrinking into arms and legs while the rest of her body shrank too. Until at last, a girl sat on the ground, looking dazed, rubbing her eyes.

"Ugh. What happened?" Loretta asked, looking up at Tan. "Did I drink one of Tim's smoothies? Blech, my mouth tastes like grass." She got to her feet, Tan helping her up, her heart pounding.

"You're you again," said Tan, grinning. Loretta frowned at her.

"What? I don't know what you're on about, Tan, I just passed out," said Loretta.

"So you don't remember anything?" asked Tan, her heart slowing to a stop. Loretta shook her head, sending Tan's heart plummeting.

"No, nothing. I was... up at the circus, last thing I remember. At the fortune teller's tent. Next thing I know, I'm here lying on the ground."

"Well, at least you're okay now," said Tan. "Maybe the sun just got to you. Come on." She held her hand out, steadying Loretta as she walked out of the paddock. She seemed to be struggling at suddenly having to walk on only two legs again. Her mind might not remember (which was probably for the best, turning into a horse would be a terrifying experience), but her body clearly did.

"Thanks, Tan," said Loretta. "But as for what Ydris said, about Justin being co-leader of the Bobcatz, I don't believe him. How can Justin be co-leader? It's always been you." Tan grinned.

"I'm glad," said Tan. "We make a good team. Anyone else leading the Bobcatz would just be... wrong."

"Yeah, no matter how hot Justin is," said Loretta. "He's not around, is he?" She looked around, suddenly aware of the dirt on her and the state of her hair, and Tan tried not to sigh too audibly. Tried not to show the hurt. Like always.

"No, he's in Valedale," said Tan.

"Ugh, again?" said Loretta. "Those stupid freaks are trying to steal my future husband from me, I just know it."

"Heh heh, yeah," said Tan. It was a struggle to keep her tone light and airy. When Loretta disappeared into the bathroom, though, Tan let her face fall. Let the hurt finally show, even let a few tears escape. She could fix it up later. And everything would go back to normal- Loretta would be fawning over Justin, and Tan would be the sad, pathetic loser in love with her best friend. Just like normal. As though nothing had ever happened.

Maybe it was better that way.


End file.
